


DragonFly

by Ziammayneluv18



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Universe, Action, Action & Romance, Agent Zayn Malik, Alpha Liam Payne, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternative Universe - FBI, Anal Sex, Babies, Bottom Zayn, Character Death, Danger, Drama, Drug Dealing, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Heartache, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Zayn, Oral Sex, Pain, Passionate Sex, Romance, Sacrifice, Spy Zayn, Top Liam, True Love, Undercover Missions, Violence, alternative universe, drug-lord Liam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:13:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ziammayneluv18/pseuds/Ziammayneluv18
Summary: What happens when a young naive self assured undercover agent omega Zayn Malik meets high respected, fearsome and dangerous Druglord Alpha Liam Payne on mission and what happens when the omega snaps and breaks the biggest rule of his job by falling for the unsub he was to be deceiving? [Original story on my wattpad. Written all by me.]





	1. Prologue ~ Dragonfly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eternallyunleashed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallyunleashed/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Intoxicate Me, Mesmerize Me, Obliterate Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967400) by [eternallyunleashed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallyunleashed/pseuds/eternallyunleashed). 



> Hey guys it’s me Hannah and omg I feel really bad about my past fics on here. Those were kind of like testers I guess. I’m so used to being on wattpad, I found it hard to switch over. However after reading Intoxicate Me, Mesermrize me, Obliterate Me by eternallyunleashed I was so inspired by it I just had to write this and I first shared it on Wattpad however I thought maybe if I shared it here it would be nice I guess. So here it is and don’t worry about long waits for updates, I already have the 11 chapters all written and ready to go from Wattpad. Without further ado I present to you Dragonfly. A work inspired by Intoxicate Me, Mesmerize Me, Obliterate Me. This story is far different and the society has different ideas and laws. This is not your usual Omega and Alpha fic, all will be explained in the story. I hope you all enjoy!!

**Prologue:**

 

They say dragonflies are a unique type of species. They're one of the small group of insects that had survived the mass dinasoar extinction and the frigid cold ice age. They've learned to survive in the impossible by using the strength of being wise, mature and being set apart.

 

Dragonflies have learned that change is okay and being the odd ones only makes them special.

 

If humans could only be like dragonflies there may be less war and more acceptance. Humans should learn the wisdom and freedom of a dragonfly. As an insect they are quite intelligent, perhaps more intelligent than a human with how long they have been around it's evident whose the more smarter one. 

 

If only we could be like a dragonfly...


	2. Chapter 1- 05:30 England, UK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter as promised. I really hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Now just to explain real quick, on Wattpad I had pictures of a secret British spy agency and pictures of what Zayn is wearing etc but unfortunately I don't think I can show them here which is fine. I just wanted you guys to know. Also at the end of this chapter on Wattpad I had the cast up etc so I think I'll put it at the end notes here so you guys can see who plays who. Again I hope you all enjoy <3

**Chapter 1**  
**Date: March 20th 2018**  
**Time:05:30**  
**Location: Confidential**  
**SIS (Secret Intelligence Service) British headquarters**

 

The early spring air was in its wake fighting off the last nips of the winters cold touches. Over the horizon a warm golden glow took over the dusk navy blue sky. Flowers opened up gradually taking advantage of the bright light their petals absorbed to make them grow stronger.

 Twas a fairly normal Tuesday morning in the usual bustling city of London. It was even quieter on the outskirts of the urban world.

 Away deep in the hidden forest of England where many secrets were held.

 Where people feared the woods for strange unexplainable things always seemed to happen deep within yet little did they know that was only their government at work.

 Now don't go about looking in forests for a big government building of some sort. Getting caught is not something you'd want trust me. No secret government agency would ever show mercy to anyone. Take my words.

 You're probably curious on why I'd even speak about the government or well the British government to be exact.

 It's not a conspiracy type of story, not that I know of. It does however consist a young naive spy agent who's status was an omega.

 To be an omega in a large high ranked spy bureau full of mainly alphas was unheard of. How did this omega even become a spy? you ask If the omega answered he'd always come back with "Why not? If a beta could be a spy then why not an omega?"

 All because you're an omega doesn't mean you have to sit around, be a sex toy when your alpha is in rut or when your in heat, pop out a few pups and be a lousy house wife all your life. This was 2018, so much has changed within omegas. They now were taking alphas positions in big jobs.

 This man was one of them.

 They too could be managers, policemen, astronauts and much more. Not many agreed but all omegas would say to that is "Alphas needed to learn to control themselves and learn the meaning of respect."

It was true. Within this change Alphas had learned that but there was still those who thought otherwise and would pick around. It was actually now considered a crime to pick up on an omega in heat. You'd earn up to 3 years in jail and in that time you'd be forced to take a class on how to control your alpha instincts.

 To live in this generation it did have its pros such as that but their were cons as well which I'd rather not speak of at the moment.

 Let's move the attention back on our man in question, shall we?

 As by young I mean he was young. Not like a teen but he was a young adult. Born January 12th 1997 a healthy baby omega boy was born. A boy who grew with such unrealistic angelic features. He was blessed with and his loving mother and father were so thankful and proud with how he turned out.

 His head was full of a thick dark raven shade it resembled much of the actual bird itself.

 His eyes that were constantly mistaken brown, shined of fine gold in the bright sunlight. It was almost inhuman yet quite mesmerizing, many who met him believed he was a being of an other world with such eyes. If you took a moment and looked even closer you'd find right at the edge of his left eye a little speck formed into his iris. It was one of the other many unique things about him. 

 For a young man of 20 he was surely naive and full of curiosity but he knew when to be mature. His snappy sass was the best part about him which is what the bureau loved. He may have acted shy but when he spoke against others whom they'd spy on in the field of duty he was excellent at manipulating the unsubs by using that nipping sass of his.

  _"Where are you from, you gorgeous omega?" The man sneered getting rather to close to the armed spy._

  _The young spy showed no fear as the man neared him. He only cocked a brow and curled his hand around his gun in his pocket "My mothers uterus." He pulled the gun out immediately pressing it to the man's chest "And yes I know I am gorgeous but I got a bit of a bite too me. I get it from me mum. Sorry about that, mate" and with that he pulled the trigger._

 Yep he was a true viper, he was. The main pride and glory of the whole bureau. His agency loved him and how hard he worked. He showed much passion for his job which made his boss very pleased with him, placing him in 2nd in rank. He wanted to be a role model for the incoming generation of omegas. He wanted to show them they could be as successful as him.

 It was against spy code to have a spy in the public eye but children still learned about him in their special crime classes. They wanted to be like him. Those classes did keep quiet so that's why he remained unheard of in the mainstream media and such but once a criminal was immediately caught by some special techniques etc. Those children knew it was the doing of Zayn Javadd Malik.

That beautiful sassy British/Pakistani man children dreamt of being. He basically the hero of the world.

 Back to his curious persona, that was his weakness. It always had him close to life or death situations

 You see he had met death once but death showed him mercy and granted him a chance. Zayn never learned though. He'd always end up wandering off to do his own investigation while his team would be in the middle of a whole different one. His mind still was at that childlike wondrous state.

 That was the one thing the chief disliked it about him but he learned to just deal with it. He couldn't risk loosing his one favorited agent over something stupid like that so he did his best to help guide the young omega back on track. It was no worry...so he thought at the time.

 ~

 It was 06:00 when the young spy hurried into the conference room inside their main bureaus headquarters, in response to an urgent meeting call that was sent out by their boss.

 Within the conference room Zayn was met by his fellow agents.

There was the Head and chief alpha Simon Cowell, second in command alpha Paul Higgins, the main brains who was an American/Canadian recruit alpha Shawn Mendes, the crazy obscure tech boy omega Harry Styles, the constant troublemaker who was another recruit from Ireland beta Niall Horan, and himself the dangerous pretty weapon of the team omega Zayn Malik. That was pretty much his whole team along with a few other agents but they usually were only were called in when they needed back up or when they traveled out of the area.

 The whole squad sat around a long fine wood table in the conference room where Large windows were set at the one side of the room lighting up the daft room drowning out the brightness of the dull fluorescent lights over their heads.

 At the front of the table Chief Cowell took a seat dropping a handful of yellow folders at the front of him. "Good morning, team." The alpha firmly greeted awaking an obnoxious snoring Niall.

 "Morning Mr. Cowell." They replied in a unison...all but Niall who had been rubbing the sleep out of his tired eyes.

 Simon narrowed his eyes at the Irish recruit "Mister Horan are you here with us?" he questioned in a scary tone grabbing the boy's attention.

 "Ah shit." Niall covered his mouth gasping in realization  "shit I didn't mean to curse" he gasped again "Fuck I apologize Mr. Cowell I-"

 The whole team stared at the poor stumbling boy holding back the urge to laugh and make fun of him. That would have been very unprofessional of them, not to mention Mr. Cowell would not have been pleased.

 Simon loudly sighed out to quiet his endless apologies as he moved his wrinkled eyes down to the folders in front of him. "Save it agent Horan. I'll let it slide for now. Now look we have been assigned a very difficult case. We don't have the time to dilly dally about."

 In a single swoosh he picked up the pile of folders and handed them to the second in command "Pass these out, please"

 The man next to him bowed his head obediently taking the folders from him to pass them out to every member at the table as ordered.

 As Paul passed out the last folder Simon proceeded to talk give out directions before going over the profiles with them. "Now let me fill you in with this case before you open it." He adverted his eyes right at the Irish lad "Horan."

 Embarrassed Niall slowly sunk into seat begging god to let it come alive and swallow him up. Really he hated always being the one called out. He couldn't help with being so reckless all the time. "Yes sir."

 Simon returned his attention back to the whole team and took a breath "As a new team and agency this will be our first major international case...so congratulations everyone, you all earned it." He gave a slight smile "This being a major case means that it will be a hard challenge but we won't let that change our power, now will we?"

 "No sir." The team answered together.

 "Good, now please open your folders to the first page."

 Once everyone had flipped open their folders they were all met with a photo upon a stack of many papers of a rather attractive man who had hair of dark gold brunette colored lace, a well groomed scruff face, delicious warm chocolate orbs and a very distinctive heart shaped birthmark permanently marked upon the tan skin of his neck...Now maybe that was just what Zayn who thought he was attractive but seriously wow he was far too good looking to be some crazy mad criminal. Pulling the photo out from the paper clip he found writing under explaining who the man was and where he came from.

 "His name is Liam James Payne.   
Born August 29th 1993 in Wolverhampton, UK   
his Parents are Karen and Geoff Payne  
He has 2 older sister named Nicola and Ruth Payne.  
His status is married to a women name Cheryl Tweedy. Cheryl was born June 30th 1983 in Newcastle, UK.  
Her connections with his crime is unknown at the moment.  
They have 1 son together named Bear Grey Payne  
He was born March 22nd in Upstate New York, USA.  
The couple is rumored to file for a divorce soon further information on the reason is not included, let us continue onto the next page."

 Simon continued on as the team followed along "His current residence is unknown. The agency believes he has three locations that he resides in. New York, Los Angeles and Miami. With the help of Harry I am sure we may be able to find the likely residence of the Payne's at this time. He also has owns a very well known business that was passed down to him from his father called Payne Enterprise where they sell prescription meds to pharmacies signed with them. There is only two main offices and factories in the US that Liam runs but he supposedly  works at home. His adress and phone numbers is left confidential so no one is able to contact him unless he visits the factories. The FBI has not been able to do anything because his father happens to still be alive therefore he still has full custody over them. Not only that but they have many big pharmacies who are partnered with them so it is impossible to shut the company down if the FBI wanted to. Next page."

 "Liam Payne is convicted of running a ring of many drug cartels. Himself as chief in every one of them. The money they make is far more than El Chapo's rings in a matter of fact it is said Liam is actually the boss of El Chapo and his ring all together. We are scheduling to interview him later to hopefully get some answers as well as finding the past whereabouts of Mr. Payne. Liam is also convicted of multiple accounts of rape where it is said he paid the women a good amount to keep quiet so unfortunately it is hard to track down those women and get official information. Along with that he is convicted of planning brutal murders, theft and countless kidnaps. Majority of kidnaps in the world are said to be by his orders. All for unpaid loans his cartel loans out to people and drug distribution which also brings us to his last conviction of dealing strong illegal drugs around the whole world. His cartel and his cartel rings are fairly massive so the FBI thinks if we take him down then all of his cartel rings will fall."

 "It is a challenge especially sense almost all his traces are wiped from the system. He's quite good at covering each step he takes. He has over 30,000 men working for him. We need to capture him before he endangers any more lives. The BAU and FBI were meant to take this case but they wanted us to give it a go. If we need help they'll send in the FBI to assist us. " he closed the file along with the crew "Do you think you guys can take him down single handily?"

 The agents seemed slightly unsure of the coming mission and inside they were honestly very concerned for their safety. Dealing with a druglord that huge with that many convictions was far more dangerous than their usual psycho murder cases in Ireland and the UK. Boy would this be a challenge.

 If you asked Zayn he'd say the only biggest challenge for him would be the man's immortal handsome looks. Although of course Zayn kept that little _'harmless"_ opinion to himself. Wait!!...God what the hell was he thinking? It was wrong of him to think that way about a criminal who had murdered and hurt many in brutal cruel ways. Zayn shamed himself and tried his hardest to focus on his job but that didn't stop his pesky little mind.

 Simon pleasingly clapped his hands "Alright we need to get to work fast." He stood up picking up his file "You all know your positions. Special Agent Horan, special agent Malik and Dr. Mendes please come with me. Mr. Styles you know where you need to be. Mr. Higgins will assist you. Let's break this case." And with that the meeting ended, everyone quickly going into their positions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {These notes are from my Wattpad. I felt it necessary to have here so you have an idea about this story etc. btw I did make some chages.} 
> 
> Anyways I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I watch a lot of Criminal Minds sooooo yeah I still basically no nothing about this shit so bare with me. Most things I'm making up lol.
> 
> The SIS is a real agency but I have no fucking clue what they do. I just looked up a british spy agency and that came up, don't judge me 
> 
> Let me just say right now there is rape triggers, drug involvement, usage and mentions. There is also gay smut (duuuuuh), a bit of straight smut but nothing to extreme, abuse, blood, lots of blood, murdering, kidnapping, racism, religious bashing, side Larry, more gay sex, mpreg...bahaha um...and yeah just a lot of violence in general so either skip those parts or don't fucking read my story!! And that pretty much sums up everything. 
> 
> Here is the cast 
> 
> Zayn Malik as Himself  
> Omega, 21  
> Spy Agent #2
> 
> Liam Payne as Himself  
> Alpha, 24  
> Druglord/Criminal
> 
> Harry styles as Himself  
> Omega, 20  
> Technical hacker for the agency
> 
> Louis Tomlinson as Himself  
> Alpha, 26  
> Hacker/Liam's second hand man
> 
> Niall Horan as Himself  
> Beta, 19  
> Spy agent #3
> 
> Shawn Mendes  
> Alpha, 21  
> Spy agent #1
> 
> Simon Cowell as Himself  
> Alpha, 57  
> Chief of Bureau
> 
> Paul Higgins as Himself  
> Alpha, 43  
> Second in command in Bureau
> 
> Paddy as Himself  
> Alpha, 45  
> Liam's main bodyguard
> 
> Cheryl Cole as Herself  
> Beta, 32  
> Liam's wife
> 
> Rita Ora as Herself  
> Beta, 27  
> Spy Agent #4
> 
> Gigi Hadid as Herself  
> Alpha, 22  
> Zayn's creepy neighbor
> 
> Justin Bieber  
> Beta, 22  
> Liam's second best friend
> 
> Evan Peters as Himself  
> Alpha, 24  
> Spy agent #5
> 
> Gerald Gillum as Himself  
> Alpha, 31  
> Liam's cartel adviser
> 
> Baby Bear Payne  
> Beta, 1  
> Liam's son
> 
> Tyler Joseph as Himself  
> Alpha, 27  
> Spy Agent #6
> 
> Lauren Jauregui as Herself  
> Alpha, 25  
> Spy agent #7
> 
> That pretty much sums up everything, so if you would like to share your I encourage you to do so.
> 
> Much love <3


	3. Chapter 2 - 09:50 Los Angeles, USA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again as promised here is the next chapter. With these chapters I really am trying to keep them close to the originals from wattpad unfortunately as I stated before I can't use the photos I used to create the moods etc. Its all good though, I will just explain everything. Another thing is I have not fully edited these chapters on Wattpad so here I will edit the best I can without changing the plot of the chapter. Excuse any misspelling and errors I will again over the chapters to make sure it is clean.So with that please enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think. Thank you so much for your support. Much love <3

**Chapter 2**  
**Date: March 21st, 2018**  
**Time: 09:50**  
**Location: Huntington Cove, Los Angeles, USA**  
**Hideout and Vacation home**

 

With the pale full moon's reflection reflecting off the rippling sea it created a nice flowing illusion upon the white eggshells walls of the windowed beach mansion. Even with the lights on the sight of the lit pacific sea was quite breath taking.

That's part of the reason why Liam chose to build upon a high cliff.  For the incredible view and a great hideout from the law. He had over three built mansions along with a safe house so that actually made about four mansions in all. The amount of cars he had was beyond the average number you'd think a millionaire would own.

The reason for that was well...it was part of his way of keeping himself off the radar from the government. Using different identities and licenses was a pretty good way of ensuring his safety and yeah it was expensive but with the money he made he was able to legitimately wipe any single trace of himself. So getting caught was not an issue for him. That was least of his worries. It was what the government would do to him if when they'd find him.

You see being the 2nd richest man in the world Liam had much power. He knew the government knew of him and how intelligent he was . An abnormally smart criminal like him could be used within the US force and that was their plan, to capture, brainwash him and make him a soldier of their own. Liam obviously wasn't stupid he knew exactly what the government wanted and he knew killing him was definitely not what they had in mind. Liam was very careful with the moves he made to keep himself from being found from those government freaks.  

He still couldn't stop thinking of what they'd do first, he knew for a fact they would take everything from him. His dear son, his hard earned money, his precious memories and basically his whole fucking life. Then they'd take him through the whole mind control process and make him into one of their freaky robot soldiers. They'd be in control of his mind, thoughts and feelings.

He knew the dreary day was coming and coming fast and yet he still pondered of what his plans would be for his escape. He'd do anything to be on death roll or live in prison all his life than be a fucking experiment.That was all he feared. His workers thought him mad but he knew what the government was truly capable of, they would show know mercy on him. 

The one curse he dwelt on was only that. He still loved his life though. Being a druglord wasn't the best way to gain success but he actually learned so much from it and it matured him fairly quickly. He also learned how to be a well respected leader. Liam honestly loved the feeling of having control over his people. He felt like a king.

Bear, his only son was the one that brought him the little love and kindness into his heart. That helped balance out his attitude and behavior towards people who went against him that his team brought in. He grew compassionate, willing and very humble.

Yet he did not play with no fakes. One wrong move with him and he wouldn't hesitate to brutally punish you. No one ever dared to go against Liam. His temper was wild and as a high ranked alpha he was capable of causing much damage, he could do the cruelest thing within a snap of his fingers if he wanted to.

With his heart still quite cold, men in deep trouble with him ended up killing themselves before Liam and his gang could put their hands on them. Liam would heartlessly laugh at how stupid they were then go after their families only if it was necessary.

He did have a strange obsession with watching those who pissed him off greatly suffer. Liam would smile an entertained evil smile and snicker at the height of their agony as if it was a lovely show he was hosting. Then with his own hands he'd take lead and drive a knife right through their heart and mark them with his initials pleasing his audience.

When it came to his wife Cheryl,  Liam always seemed hostile towards her. She may had been older than him but she was overly demanding. Odd enough he actually never wanted to marry her. He actually planned to be a dirty bachelor all his life but to please his mother who was on her deathbed the year before he married her and that brought something he never expected to change him. His pride and joy of a son, Bear Grey Payne.

He loved his son very much but if he had to be honest he never shared the love with the mother, his wife. 

However, surprisingly every time she'd get on his nerves with her spoiled bitchy comments he somehow was able to keep himself under control yet day by day he was finding that very hard to do. 

Cheryl was more the one who was physically and emotionally abusive with him. She'd throw plates at him, burn him with lighters, throw knives at him. Even sometimes she'd take his gun and hold it to his head till she got what she wanted.

Now Liam wasn't a pussy. He would have loved to get his revenge but if only she was man. With women, Liam respected them and was against the whole violence thing but as stated early just towards her that motto of his was soon to snap.

When Liam would go after people's families he could never hurt the women himself. He'd leave that to his trusted sidekicks. It was the only scene he refused to watch and so he usually would flee quickly before they'd start. Liam respected omegas as well, especially the helpless ones even if it were a male he never dared touch them.

Rumors circulated around his ring of him being a rapist but he really wasn't. I mean yeah he slept with a lot of women but they were all consenting. He would never take a drunk girl and take advantage of them nor would he kidnap some random girl and force her to have sex with him anytime he wanted her to. However, he had to admit his men were the ones to blame for such sad acts. Aside from that no one, not even his close friends really knew who he truly was and what he believed in.

Again Liam was violent and very fearsome but that was only if you ticked him off real bad and gave him a reason to confront you in such a way. As himself Liam still was a kind hearted man especially when it came to his close friends. They were all considered family to him no matter what and anyone who came at them he was quick to protect. That was who Liam truly was. Always looking out for his loved ones.

"Show off." A young ombre haired man grumbled stepping up to the pool table to take his turn.

Liam chuckled lightly, tapping the end of his cue stick upon the tiled ground  "You're just not trying hard enough, Justin."

 Justin rolled his eyes at him as he positioned himself at one of his balls "I'll show ya-" he was about to finish his sentence but he was suddenly interrupted.

"Mr. Payne I have some serious matters to discuss with you." Called a tall dark looking man from the door across from them.

Justin huffed stomping his feet breaking his stance "Really Gerald? We were in the middle of a game."

Liam shook his head in disapproval of the boy's childish actions "I'll be back, you child."

"I'm no kid bro!" Justin exclaimed in offense.

Gerald and Liam shared a laugh as they both exited the room together leaving him inside alone.

"My man." Gerald greeted patting Liam's back as they walked down the long hall.

"What's the news?" Liam questioned him, leading him to the end of the hall where his main office was.

His advisers smile soon faded "It's not something you'd like to hear, man." The older man explained following behind Liam into the small quaint room.

Liam frowned "What do you mean?" He asked while closing the door.

Gerald clicked his tongue sighing as he took a seat across from Liam at his desk. He brought his leg up and settled his ankle onto his knee while he leaned his body back into the chair "I think you were right about the government planning to use you."

Liam sat in his seat with an instant look of shock "Gerald, what-when-ho-"

"Relax they haven't found your location but one of our men has been captured. He won't say anything. He's pretty loyal but they've told him what they plan to do to you." Gerald explained rubbing his chin with a serious look "It's nothing fun, dude."

"Wait, how do you know this?" Liam asked with a curious brow.

"I had one of our other men follow the agents who took Jack. They were able to get all the information from the officers who were witnesses in the room. It was an easy mission but we didn't expect to hear such plans." The adviser sat up and scooted his chair in leaning close over the table "They plan on sending a spy here. Well many spies not apart of their agency but one of them will find their way in here and with them they'll have some briefcase that will hold some equipment. Once they get you alone they'll take that equipment from the case and wipe your mind out with it then when they got you all stupid they'll take you away and begin to experiment on you." He leaned back raising his eyebrows "It's pretty wild stuff, man. It's like you predicted all of it."

Liam brought his lip between his teeth to nibble it. Within that moment he went deep into thought. His worst fear was in fact not a lie nor a myth he had just made up like his men thought. It was all fucking real and it was bound to happen very very soon.

The druglord instantly returned from his thoughts, quickly grabbing his office phone from the top of his desk "Shit, I've got to contact Louis." 

Not even a second in dialing, the line opened up with an energetic voice "Oi Oi what's up?" 

"Louis I need you to get here now and bring your laptop. This is an emergency." Liam ordered in a frantic panicked tone hoping his friend was getting his message clear.

Louis' high spirits immediately dropped at the sound of his best mate in distress "Oh shit, mate. I'll be right there. On my way right now."

"See you then."

"Bye"

"Bye"

Liam slammed the phone down taking deep steady breaths _. 'Keep it together Payne_.' He drummed his anxious fingers along the glass table "Fuck fuck fuck." He then lifted his hand up to run it through his lightly gelled hair. "Do they have the things with them?"

Gerald gave a complete dumbfounded look "What things?"

"The things." Liam started shaping weird things in the air with his hands like a mad man "The things that would wipe my brain out!"

"Oh." Gerald scratched his head shrugging "I mean wouldn't they?"

"I'm pretty sure they keep it in a special room." Liam thought out loud rubbing his scruff. "Maybe we can break in and steal the case and destroy it."

Gerald gave a sudden unbelievable look and snorted "Are you crazy? Breaking into an FBI agency? We're not even sure which agency or-"

Liam waved his hands speaking over him "That's why we have Louis, he can find all that stuff for us." 

"Liam, listen to me." Gerald sat back up turning his voice into a serious one "I'm sure they'll have many more. Destroying that won't stop them."

"No that's not true." The druglord leaned across the table disagreeing with him "I've looked into this shit. They only make one, only if necessary for the person they are after because it's expensive to make, about a quarter billion. In other words it's made only relevant to the identity of whom they are after."

His adviser tilted his head "Do you hear yourself, man?" he was close to shouting "You sound fucking crazy! Just let us handle it. We know how to protect you."

Liam shook his head "No, Gerald you don't understand. They'll send in high professionals. They'll take you all down and make our force weak."

"No one is as strong as us. Most of us aren't even documented in the system. How would they know who your men are?" Gerald argued still not believing his young paniked boss.

Anger filled the druglords brown cold eyes "You said I was crazy about the government being after me and now look. Do you honestly want me to take the chance? I'll loose everything if I don't act fast upon this!" Liam stood up raising his own voice "I'm not gonna let that happen! I'm the boss here. I know what I'm saying and doing! You may not agree but you are obligated to listen to me and support my decision. Your job is to give me advise in the decisions I make not to try to criticize and judge what I think. Now do your fucking job and stop fucking calling me a mad man!"

With a long deep breath Liam finally sat back down rubbing the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb to calm himself down.

Being so used to Liam's sudden outbursts the older man just shook his head at him and sighed "Fine, boss. I'll support you but when this ends up failing this is on you. Not me. My advise is you let us worry about this but if you want to take over fine do it. When you do end up loosing everything don't come running back to me in tears. Then again how would you be able to do that when your memories would be fucking wiped out?" His words were bitter and cruel.

This was usual, Gerald pissed off Liam constantly when it came to big serious decisions. Liam always felt like Gerald was trying to take over his status by trying to force him to think his ways and well in all honesty it was annoying as fuck.

They did have some pretty great times together and were very close but at times like these Liam wished he never hired the man.

"Just shut up, I know what I'm doing." Liam growled keeping his eyes on the desk to avoid attacking the taller man.

"Okay then boss, if your so sure about yourself then I guess you don't need me." Gerald pushed his chair back and stoop up "I've given my advise and thoughts. Guess it's my time to go."

The drug lord stuck his head up to the side away from where the older man stood. Liam was acting a bit like a toddler but what else could he do? Gerald was too fricking stingy.

Ignoring his actions Gerald abruptly turned to grab the door handle yet just as he did the door suddenly swung right open almost slamming into his nose. Gerald took a quick step back, thanks to his long legs his face would have been stinging with pain from the heavy painted wood.

"Good evening, mate. I brought my Mac as you asked." Louis came rambling in slamming the door behind him before he bumped into the 6ft man that was standing in-front of his path.

Louis stepped aside with an apologetic look "Fuck I'm sorry, Gillum." He then gasped in excitement "Oh wait this is great, Gerald I'm gonna need your help on some things."

The short alpha grabbed onto his wrist and dragged the older man back towards the desk with him.

"Okay here." Louis sat after freeing Gerald while he dropped his laptop bag onto the desk "So what's going on, Li? You have me all worried."

Gerald sat in the seat beside him with an annoyed look on his face while Liam went on explaining everything to him including his plans. Occasionally within short breaks of breaths Liam would flash a quick smirk right at his adviser.

"Wow shit!" Louis obnoxiously popped his lips a few times annoying Gerald even more than he was.

Liam wanted to laugh at how his pissed his adviser looked. Gerald was so ready to strangle the younger boy beside him and tear off his annoying mouth. 

"Can you-" Gerald tried in attempt to shut Louis up but Louis was quick to interrupt him.

"Oh know what?" he remarked towards Liam oblivious of how he had just interrupted the older man  "I think I can hack into the surrounding FBI and CIA bureaus around here. I know some guys apart of anonymous. We hacked into the CIA's system once and fucked up their profiles. It was pretty funny." Louis picked up his bag with a smile "Gerald I'll need you to collect the information for Liam."

The man's eyebrows raised into a panic "Me? Uh nah man I mean your cool and all and I'd love to help but-"

"Aw thanks. I'll be in my office. Meet me there in 2 hours I should have the system up and ready by then" Louis turned to Liam giving him an assured smile "I've got you, mate. I'll give you all the information you'll need, yeah?"

"Thanks, Lou" Liam smiled back putting full faith in him "I trust you. You're the bestest mate I could ever ask for."

Louis grinned proudly at his compliment "Of course Liam and thanks, I feel the same." He walked to the door giving him one last smile before leaving "Much love, mate."

"Much love." Liam grinned in return as the boy proceeded to walk out.

"Don't forget Gerald, 2 hours!" Louis reminded before shutting the door behind him.

Gerald grumbled clenching his jaw in order to contain himself "I can't fucking stand him."

"Whelp too bad. That's my best friend." Liam stood up patting his wrinkled suit "Looks like your stuck here by the way." He teasingly cackled.

"Shut up." Gerald stood up next putting a careful hand ontop of his nicely greased hair "Hope your happy."

 Liam purposefully grinned "I'm delighted." he then lowered his grin , looking Gerald in the eye with a serious look  "Now thanks for the information. I'm doing what I think is best alright. Trust me on this. I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, yeah" his advisor sighed making his way towards the door "I'm gonna go grab some coffee and an energy drink since I'll be stuck with Mr. loud mouth all night."

Liam only gave him a sarcastic smirk in response earning a shake of the head from his clearly pissed adviser

~

Later that quiet calm night after many games of pool with Justin, Liam took the time to visit his sweet sleeping son.

Walking inside the artificial starry lit blue nursery room Liam's ears were filled with the soft lullaby melody of  _A Million Dreams_ from the movie  _The Greatest Showman._

Liam smiled over the white railing of the crib down at his sound baby boy who was peacefully laid on his back with his little thumb in his mouth and his little body covered by a warm blue knitted blanket that had his initials sewn into it with white thread.

As Liam continued to stare down at his boy he reached down to run his hand softly through his short blonde curly locks. The catchy melody in the distance was hard not hum along to so as he bent down to kiss his sons baby soft cheek he caught himself humming with the soft song.

He then took his time smelling his baby powdered scented skin to snapshot it into his memories so he could remember it for the rest of his life. God he smelt so clean and innocent. Liam hoped he'd keep his life that way and not follow his own footsteps. He wanted to teach his son the right way of succession in life not the dangerous easy way he had been taking. 

 

"I love you, Bear" He whispered softly into his child's small ear. To loose him would devastate him greatly, actually it may even kill him. And if Bear was to loose his father anytime soon he sadly wouldn't have any memory of him but Liam knew he'd at least still feel that missing piece in his heart. Liam hated the thought of it but again he couldn't stop thinking about it and now sadly that was soon to be a reality.

As Liam stood back up he opened his mouth singing the last lyrics of the song in a low soft whisper keeping his gaze down at the precious babe _"A million dreams of the world your gonna make."_

_~_

After his nice short visit with his son Liam walked out and headed towards his and Cheryl's master bedroom. Upon entering he was greeted by the strangest sight.

Gerald his adviser was there in their bedroom alone with his hand around his wife's back, her's around his adviser's neck and they were leaning in dangerously close to eachother like they were about to kiss.

Shocked and slightly curious Liam opened his mouth "Gerald?"

The dark haired man turned innocently smiling before Liam. Liam wasn't stupid though, with the smile Gerald gave he looked more like the Cheshire cat than some innocent man he was trying to portray. It truly gave a lot away.  "My man." in one swift move Gerald pulled away from Cheryl and strolled right up to his boss

"You're poor wife Cheryl here dropped a vase and cut herself. I happened to walk by when I heard her cry. So I came in and helped her then she lost footing when standing up so I caught her....Nothing odd going on here, my friend."  Yep, that was definitely a flat out lie.

"Right." Liam lifted his lips up into a fake smile "Thanks." Liam knew exactly what was going on there but he kept his mouth shut not wanting to start anything that late at night. Honestly something odd always went on when Cheryl and Gerald happened to be together or around eachother. I mean not that Liam would have cared,,,if only it wasn't his FUCKING ADVISER!

Like yeah Liam didn't love Cheryl and fuck he really couldn't say much because he had his own affairs like legit but I mean the fact Gerald was a close friend of Liam's and his adviser that just made Liam feel uncomfortable with the whole idea. He honestly could care less if she cheated on him with other men from the outside of their ring but Gerald? No just no he was off limits.

"Of course." Gerald made his way towards the door but then stopped to say one last thing to Liam's blushing wife "Make sure you keep your attention on where your going, miss. Wouldn't want that beautiful face to get ruined." he slyly winked making her blush harder.

"Now scuse me I've got to return to Tommo the freak." he huffed in sarcasm.

Cheryl giggled cutely rolling her eyes at him "I'll make sure of that Mr. Gillum. Have fun" Liam scrunched his nose in complete utter disgust. God they both sounded like obsessed school kids who just couldn't stop flirting with one another openly. Such cringe.

Once Gerald finally stepped out Liam went straight to the bathroom to undress out of her sight. That was completely usual, him dressing in the bathroom every night because he just didn't like the thought of being naked around her. Yeah they had sex but only once to make Bear for his mother but after that he made sure to stay far away from her as possible.

To keep his sexual health steady and his rut at ease Liam would bring home a few chicks from bars and nightclubs he'd visit and satisfy himself with them. When it came to Cheryl he refused, she was the last person on earth he'd ever think about having sex with again. 

"So are you sleeping in bed tonight or the floor again?" Cheryl calmly asked from her side of the bed. Knees bent as she looked through some fashion magazine of hers.

Liam completely ignored her question and instead took a blanket and pillow from the large cupboard near the bathroom and made a little pad on the floor at the foot of the bed for himself.

"Really? The silent treatment?" She scoffed "I swear you are a fucking child."

Again Liam stayed in his own world where bitch face didn't exist.

Once he was happy with his homemade pad he laid himself down and pulled the fluffy blankets up over his body. 

"Me and your favorite adviser aren't together. If that's what you think." She snapped assuredly. Again LIES "But then again I don't think it would matter after how many girls I've caught you with in our fucking bed."

Liam shut his eyes trying to imagine something else to distract himself from his wife's bitter bitchy remarks.

She continued on in attempt to earn a reaction from him "At least Gerald would love me. I'm sure he would. He's more mature, my age, and very handsome. He's got a nice mafian gangster type of accent and I think he'd be a better father to Bear too."

Liam shot open his eyes at the last part of her sentence.  "Go to sleep. Your nagging is fucking annoying." he snapped.

"Oh so he now speaks at the mention of his son." Cheryl made a hmph sound "I'm only speaking the truth. The only reason I'm still with you is for your mother and your money. Sadly Gerald doesn't have as much money but I'm sure he'd be a good fuck. Something you haven't given me since Bear was conceived."

The young drug lord sat up and sent her dark glare "Stop talking about my adviser that way."

"I'm being honest. If you can have your women, I can have my men. I'm stuck in this too for fucks sake. We don't love eachother, this is all show remember. So-"

Liam angrily cut her off "Go ahead be a whore for all I care but don't fucking be after my adviser!" he shouted at her "I never fucked any of your bitch friends so respect me and stay away from mine. Understand?"

Cheryl began to randomly cry making a whole dramatic scene as usual. "You're so mean to me." she wailed.

God damn she was getting under his skin, it took all he had to keep himself calm.

Done with her shit Liam got up pulling the pillow and blankets up with him "Fuck it. You wanna whine? Whine bitch I'm going into the other room but I swear if I find Gerald in bed with you in the morning I will shoot his ass in front of your fucking eyes, understand me?!" His voice was loud, very threatening and scary. It didn't faze Cheryl though, she was so used to it. It became quite funny to her. Only a game she liked to play. How pissed can we make Liam?

"Fuck you!" Was all she responded with between her dramatic sobs.

Liam snorted at her as he walked to the door "Yeah you wish honey but never gonna happen again. Good night, bitch. Remember what I said!" He slammed the door shut just as Cheryl hauled her nightstand lamp at him.

Luckily the lamp missed him and hit the door crashing immediately on impact creating a loud noise behind the wood.

Liam huffed shaking his head, telling himself to keep his cool. God damn, he never asked for this hell. Liam did love his life but not this shitty part of it, He almost felt like a prisoner in his own fucking house. When would he be free from this horrendous act?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was chapter 2 hehe I hope you guys truly enjoyed it. Please share your thoughts in the comments if you'd like. 
> 
> Now Liam does have a son with Cheryl in this and well I'm sure that enough was explained so far yet in further chapters the whole explanation as to why Liam married Cheryl in the first place will be explained in the coming chapter so stay tuned folks hehe. I will update every night hopefully, depending if I have the computer free. I share my computer with a youtube obsessed five year old soooo its pretty iffy lol.  
> again I hope you all enjoyed <3


	4. Chapter 3 - 06:30 Los Angeles, USA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the wait!   
> Internet went down then I was really busy with doing a collab on YouTube with Queen Halo.   
> Aside from that here is Chapter 3. I've decided to not correct any mistakes until after all Chapters are up. Correcting errors ends up me practically changing the entire chapter which I don't want to do because I want it to fit the original story on my WattPad. So that being said I apologize for any misspellings, I promise all would be fixed and edited after all chapters are up. hope you enjoy and please share your thoughts in the comments, I love getting feedback :)   
> Much love <3

**Chapter 3**  
 **Date: March 24th, 2018**  
 **Time: 18:30pm**  
 **Location: Over the Atlantic headed towards LA headquarters**.

 

The turbos of the private jet roared like lions in the air as inside a group of agents sat and discussed their plans. Each having to recite their rolls for the next couple of days till they caught the criminal.

Lucky for them Harry worked his magic. Despite it being a challenging case he was able to breeze over it all like it was nothing.

He did have some issues but most things were easy to work around due to how the system was secured.

They were secured with codes only aimed towards the FBI and CIA and some other main government agencies. The man responsible for the protection of their system must have not known of secret agencies. ' _Idiot.'_

They were able to find the drug lords traces in the beach community of Huntington in LA.

Styles couldn't access his address quite yet. That was Harry's next tricky assignment. There was no record of Liam's residence in any house in that area of LA. Harry kept his search though. He was able to get them Liam's usual locations in the city.

They at least had an idea of where he must have lived which led them to believe it had to be Huntington. Still their was no record of Liam's residence but there was about 10 unregistered man built houses upon the cliffs. One of them could have belonged to the young drug lord.

The team spoke of Liam's patterns and his daily routines.

Zayn was chosen to take main role and bump into the drug lord at one of his locations and he was to create a friendship with him. That way they could get all the information they needed and lead the man right into their trap.

For this mission Zayn had his hair dip dyed green and cut a bit. He was forced to grow his beard out and he was given a new style. The LA style they called it. Zayn liked it. He had the whole bad boy Hollywood look.

His fake name was Rodger Malek. He had his address changed on his fake ID along with his birthdate. He was now 25 years old in the eyes of the public. Boy this would be fun. He loved taking the lead roles. He got to learn more of how a criminal thought which helped in later cases and missions.

Once they arrived in LA they rented out a whole apartment building in Beverly Hills for them to make as their headquarters. The FBI was just down the street from them in case they needed any help.

Zayn got his own studio apartment. It must had have costed half of what he paid for his rent and car alone. He thought of just dragging on the case so he could stay there.

His apartment was huge and fully furnished. Everything important of his was there as well although it was all under the name of his role. Rodger.

All the other rooms was where all the other agents stayed. Half of them flipped the apartments upside down and made them into their own little offices.

When they finally got settled in Zayn took it all in. This may had been a dangerous assignment but fuck he was in paradise.

By 24:40am March 25th, 2018 Zayn decided to take his heat pills and go right to bed.

Tomorrow was his day. The day he'd be face to face with the worlds most deadliest (and incredibly handsome) rich man. His stomach filled with butterflies. Also this was his first major case. He thought positively but he still was anxious.

Not anxious of what the criminal would be like, he was anxious to see how truly hot he was in person and how he'd react in the presence of the man. He always became shy when it came to big attractive alphas. God he could just imagine his intoxicating scent and _-'Zayn he's a criminal! He's killed and raped and kidnapped many. He's a bad man_!'

Zayn rolled to his side angrily huffing, he was ashamed of the way he thought sometimes. He honestly wish he'd had more control over his brain.

The next sunny morning the young agent was awakened by a loud knock at the door.

Zayn yawned as he lifted his head to his alarm clock on the nightstand ** _'06:30am'_** his eyes flew wide open and he jumped out of the bed and sprinted to the door. ' _Fuck late on the first day!'_

"My apologies Mr. Cowell. My alarm-"

Simon pushed himself in as a long line of people followed behind him. "Dress him as fast as you can please." He ordered the group of 5 who had walked in with him.

"Yes sir." They nodded quickly going right to work, pulling the young spy straight into the bathroom.

"You have no time for a shower." The girl ran out to get his outfit and came back in instructing him how to wear his clothes.

It only took him about 30 minutes to finish dressing which wasn't bad. He stepped out of the bathroom looking like a rich famous heartthrob.

He wore a black leather jacket on top of a low buttoned black and white striped shirt which showed a bit of his skin and tattoos but not his full chest. For pants he wore tight ripped expensive skinny jeans and black men's suede $200 worth boots. His stylist fixed hair and groomed his grown beard so he looked like a hig profiled celebrity. His cologne was of fine warm pine by Tom Ford. That cologne freaking smelled like money aside from the pine scent.

Shawn greeted him with a smirk "Looking good omega. If I wasn't your colleague I'd be asking ya on a date and maybe take ya home for the night." He complimented jokingly as he handed the boy a pair of ray ban sunglasses which really had a small camera and a mic embedded at the screws. "Wear these, they have a mic and a small camera in them. Don't drop them."

Zayn chuckled taking them "Rodger that." He purposely answered using his role name as a pun. No one didn't quite pick up on it except for Niall, he was laughing hysterically.

"Agent Horan hush." Simon snapped "I'm second guessing bringing you here to work on this case."

That had the boy completely silent. It was his dream to work a case like this. He didn't intend on ruining it for himself.

Shawn turned back to Zayn pulling out a tiny skin colored ear piece "And here's your ear piece. You know how to put this on"

Zayn took it nodding as he hooked it into his ear waiting for further instructions.

Shawn gave him a thumbs up "Okay good, now you have your gun on you?"

"Yep in the secret spot" Zayn gestured to his lower back.

"Good that's great." He gave another thumbs up. Geez he hated how Shawn always treated him like a kid. All because he was the leader of the team. Simon was still chief and Paul was the second in command then came Shawn. He needed to back the fuck up and chill. Okay maybe he was over reacting but still.

Simon was the next to come up "So here's the plan we will drive you to Starbucks. The rest of the squad will be there as customers and Niall will be the cashier. You'll be sitting at the table nearest to the entrance.  When Liam goes to leave I want you fall from your seat and crash into him. Before that you are free to improvise and maybe flirt with him a bit, got it?"

"Yes sir." Zayn gave an understanding nod.

"This is our one chance, Zayn. We are relying on you." Simon patted his shoulder "We have faith in you."

One way to boost someone's anxiety.

Soon they were in the car discussing about how Liam was and what to expect from him so Zayn would know how to talk to him.

"He is known to be calm with people he doesn't know. So don't be afraid to be your usual sassy self he might like it but don't push it too much. I want you to act like your interested in him. He is known to be a huge fuckboy so be shy and charming at the same time. Get him interested in you-"

"That won't be hard to do." Niall remarked in a laugh. He was right though, Zayn was a fucking god though he denied it. He was gifted with sexy-Wait we've been through this in the first chapter. He's fucking flawless okay? Okay.

Anyways yeah Niall was right and everyone for once agreed with the nut of the team.

"I get it. Don't worry I'll get him." Zayn smiled reassuringly before he went on "Will I have to kiss him?"

"Well." Simon awkwardly shared a glance with Shawn "Not yet."

Oh great. Not that Zayn didn't want to kiss him. He was fucking hot but kissing the criminal would only feed into his guilty fantasy of the man

"Right."

Shawn adjusted his seatbelt, he was even more awkward. Seriously why did it matter? "Let's not worry about that right now. Just focus on this mission."

"Aye aye caption." Zayn saluted saying nothing more.

The drive didn't last long. They were only two blocks away from the Starbucks Liam went too. There was still a bit of traffic though.

They got there right in time as planned which gave them a good hour to set up for the mission.

The workers complied and closed the Starbucks off from outside customers. The whole place was full of agents. Some were saved to walk in to make it look normal.

Niall got to work at the register. He was so happy and excited. He was told to be a normal cheery worker.

When Liam would give him his bank his one job was to swipe it and send the information of the account straight to Harry's computer.

Everyone else was instructed to act like normal customers but they had to keep a close eye on Liam and Zayn and make sure the operation flowed smoothly.

_"Alright everyone get into positions."_ Simon ordered through the mic which was connected to everyone's earpieces.  _"Good luck special agent Malik."_

Zayn took a deep breath as he walked to the register where Niall was pretending to take orders.

In less than a minute latter the brunette  _'beauty'_ no mean looking drug lord walked in deep in conversation on his phone.

"Just stop, take what money you want, bitch. Stop calling me every minute to bitch at me. I'm this close to blocking your-" He walked into the line grumbling in annoyance "Fuck you too. I hope you sleep with all of Hollywood. Maybe my dreams will come true and you'll catch a disease and die. God that would-" Liam let out an exasperated growl "Bye!" He ended the call and stuffed the phone into his pocket angrily muttering under his breath.

"Your hot Carmel Macchiato should be ready in a few. Thank you sir." Niall surprisingly was calm and his American accent was on point.

_"Give him a glance. Draw him into you_." Simon instructed

Zayn did as told and glanced at Liam flashing him a flirtatious wink before he strode over to his seat.

At his seat Zayn just about gasped out loud. God damn he was even hotter in person. The way his tan biceps poked out from his short sleeved white T-shirt was fucking porn. And his muscles up his shirt was so evident. His poor muscles were suffocating under the thin cotton fabric.

Zayn would've offered to help save them but um that would be weird and that would more than likely fuck up his mission.  _'Stop he's bad! He's bad, he's bad'_  he kept chanting in his head but they were only words, in his mind he imagined a whole different scene...a very explicit one.

The older man was quick to notice the other man's suggestive gestures. He was fit Liam had to admit and well he was definitely an omega but Liam didn't usually go after men omegas unless they were fucking gorgeous and well...That omega was pretty hot he also had a nice ass. Liam caught a glimpse of the man's toosh through his tight jeans as he walked away. He wouldn't mind banging him and knotting him and impregnating him with as many of his pups as he could and-yeah as he was saying that boy was quite fit.

"Good morning sir what can I get for you?" Niall asked being as cheery as he could but the fact a dangerous drug lord was there in front of him made him slightly nervous.

"I'll take a venti pikes place coffee, please." Liam ordered, his mood had completely changed into a calm one as if hadn't been on the phone in a heated conversation at all.

"Would you like any half and half in it or any sugar?"

Liam rubbed his chin thinking wait who was this boy? He never had seen his face here before. Oh shit maybe he was an agent...did they find him already? "Are you new?"

Niall's heart picked up suddenly. Shit.

_"Say it's your first day and your practicing. Michelle will help improvise_." Shawn said in a still voice in order to keep the agent calm.

The Irish lad cleared his throat nodding "Yeah, it's my first day. I hope I'm doing well."

"Oh Liam what's up." The original worker chimed cutting in "Sorry, is our new recruit making any mistakes already?"

Liam shrugged it off. If she was chill there was nothing odd going on,right.  _'Relax Payne'_ Ever since he had gotten the news he had been very alert of the people around him. He knew the government was planning on getting one of their agents to lure him in and no he was not taking any chances with anyone.

"Oh no he's doing great. My apologies. It was just weird not having you take my order." Liam smiled shyly, mentally slapping himself he must've looked mad freaking out over a new employee.

"Well once he's all settled in and doing his job I'll be back on the cashier most of the time. He needs the practice." Michelle giggled messing up Niall's hair.

Liam laughed deciding to go on with his order "Well that's good, then." He looked back at the blonde "Just black please. No sugar nor half and half. I'll also take a sausage and egg biscuit. No cheese."

"Got you." Niall tapped away on the cashier "That will be $6.43."

Instead of a bank card Liam took out a $20 bill from his nice Gucci wallet and handed it to the secret spy.

_"Keep it. When he walks away take it back out. We can get his finger prints instead_." Simon quickly instructed it wouldn't be much but at least they'd have some information on him.

Niall placed the bill in an empty box in the cashier and gave him his change then took a cup from the stack beside him along with a marker to write his name on the cup "Name?"

"Payno." Liam smiled as he stuffed the money back into his wallet.

"Alright Payno. You're coffee and drink should be ready soon. Would you like your receipt?"

"No thanks." Liam answered with a soft smile.

"Alrighty then."

"Thank you." The drug lord thanked surprising Niall. For an evil criminal he was pretty well mannered.

"Your welcome, sir." Niall bowed his head taking his fellow agents next.

"Rodger I have your Carmel Macchiato ready for you!" A woman yelled from the open counter as she pushed out a hot coffee cup.

_"Be as flirty as you can be_."Shawn instructed before Zayn got up.

Zayn took a long breath. His stomach was on a never ending roller coaster. For once he didn't think he'd be able to do his job. Why did he have to be so hot?

He pushed himself to get up and walk to the counter. On purpose he came from behind Liam brushing his arm against his as he grabbed his coffee.

Liam looked down at the boy. His eyes instantly got lost checking out the shorter omega in front of him...he hadn't noticed he was already turned around with his coffee staring right back up at him catching him red handed.

"Take a picture, babe. It would last longer." With that he winked again walking off back to his table.

Shocked by his sass Liam blinked out into space trying to process everything. Okay no he was hot no more than hot. That sass was actually his secret kink although he had never found it in anyone especially an omega who, it was strange but hell he liked it.

"Liam your breakfast biscuit and hot pikes place coffee is ready!"

Liam jolted back to reality. Damn okay well this was new.

He took his coffee and sandwich and turned. His eyes were quick to find the back of raven beauty sitting alone sipping his Macchiato away.

How could a gorgeous man like himself be all alone? Liam glanced at the chair next to the boy...it was like it was screaming at him to join the man but ugh no he couldn't. A pretty omega like him didn't deserve a monster like himself.

It was a tough decision but Liam passed the thought. He couldn't, he just couldn't. Not to him. He wouldn't dare hurt him.

With a sad sigh he walked towards the door forcing his eyes to stay forward away from the boy but his plan was ruined when the boy happened to lean to far to the side and fall right into Liam.

_"Now"_

Out of instinct and his fast reflexes Liam dropped his coffee and sandwich and caught the boy right in time before he could fall onto the floor. Fuck you destiny!

Zayn had dropped his Macchiato all over himself which he now regretted doing because he was literally getting third degree burns all over his exposed skin.

"Fuck!" Zayn scrambled back onto his feet missing the warmth of Liam's hold "I'm so sorry mate I don't know what happened I just got a little distracted and I hadn't realized-"

"No it's fine." How was he not mad about the fact he made him drop his coffee onto the ground due to his 'clumsy' move? Oh yeah! he was freaking attracted to him... _'fuck stop it Liam.'_  "Here I'll buy you a new drink."

Zayn abruptly shook his head at him "No I should be the one buying your drink. It was my fault."

"We all have clumsy days, love." Liam remained so kind, Zayn was confused. Wasn't he like a crazy man with a bad temper?

"Yeah I guess but I don't think they should be rewarded. It will only make them more frequent. I don't usually fall and when I do I don't think I'll ever be able to get up. I don't like falling." Zayn said bluntly not even picking up on his own words until after they had left his mouth.  _'Lovely, okay ground do me in and swallow me up, yeah?'_

The drug lord stepped in closer getting a bit too close into Zayn's bubble but Zayn didn't mind he was too busy inhaling all he could of Liam's addicting vanilla cinnamon spice scent with a hint of tobacco.

"Well I don't think I've ever fell in my life but after bumping into you I'm afraid I just might." His voice was low and husk and no no no this was wrong.

Jesus why did he get the main roll? This was so unfair. There was no way he'd be able to play it off. The man was already freaking attracted to him how did that even happen?

Zayn took a step back biting his lip lightly "Well that's not good now is it?"

"No I'm afraid not." Liam took another step closer "But maybe it wouldn't hurt too. There's a first time for everything, right?"

Zayn again stepped back hitting his chair by accident "That's true. It's what builds us."

To his luck Liam stepped back away from him "Yeah." His eyes dropped to Zayn's reddened burned skin. Geez he was hot Liam nibbled his bottom lip "Are you alright? That looks painful."

The young flustered spy followed Liam's gaze to his chest. He never blushed so hard "Yeah I mean it does hurt a bit but I can handle it."

"If you say so but what about your clothes?" Liam tried next. He wouldn't admit it but he was low key trying to get the boy to go home with him. Something he didn't want to end up doing.

"I can-"

_"Try to get him to ask you to go home with him. That way we can find out where he lives_. _"_ Simon ordered speaking completely opposite of what the two 'wanted'.

"-you know wash them but-"

"Hey." The brunette put his finger to the boy's lip shushing him "I don't want to freak you out and you have every right to decline my offer but would you like to come over to my place? I can help clean you up and give you a change of clothes and maybe we can get to know eachother." Liam licked his lips letting his mind blurt everything out "I really like you."  _'Shit'_

"Sorry I didn't mean like you as in saying I'm attracted to you I meant as like a friend...fuck wait I didn't mean your not attractive. You are but I-"

Wow the big bad and scary drug lord definitely was having some issues. He was having trouble speaking like a normal alpha man trying to pick up on an omega. He sounded more like a shy high school boy trying to ask his long term crush out. It was a funny thing to witness. Zayn couldn't help but crack up.

Liam shut his mouth frowning in embarrassment "Jesus you must think I'm a mad man. I've been staring at you, offer you to come to my house and now here I am babbling about like a little kid."

The spy chuckled softly "No, you're cute." He was actually being honest. It was more adorable to be honest.

Liam let out a quick breathy laugh. His brown swirls dropped to the ground for a moment before they lifted back up to meet the warm Bambi golden irises. His cheeks heated up and for the first time Liam couldn't believe it but he himself was blushing "Thanks." He ran his hand through his brunette quiff "You're cute too."

Yep they were officially flirting  _'What the hell ground your supposed to swallow me!'_ "Thank you." Now they both were equally red in the cheeks.

The young drug lord cleared his throat looking away from the boy for a moment before he ended up melting in front of him "So new coffee and my house or would you like too sit here and get to know eachother?"

_"His house!"_

"I mean it would be nice to stay here and get to know you but I am quite wet-" Zayn squeezed his eyes shut for a second cringing at his choice of words. He began mentally punching himself.  _'Wet? Really? Out of all other words you choose wet? WET??'_

He quickly rephrased "Pardon me, I've got coffee all over me. My apartment is just down the street but the rent lady has been nagging me and she plans to visit around this time so I can't go back home for another hour....so I'm guessing I'm just gonna have to come over." Well that was a pretty good story. Zayn was actually proud of himself.

"Well sounds good then. You can stay as long as you'd like." He rubbed the back of his neck grinning "Let's get our coffees and notify them of this mess so no else falls, yeah?"

"Yeah sure." Zayn nodded following Liam to the front. He wished this day could be over already but unfortunately it was only the start.

 


	5. Chapter 4 - 08:30 Los Angeles, USA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a double update to make up for the wait <3  
> Please share your thoughts in the comments, I love feedback :)  
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
> Much love <3

**Chapter 4**   
**Date: March 25th, 2018**   
**Time: 08:30am**   
**Location: Los Angeles, USA**   
**Liam's Huntington hideout mansion.**

 

Lucky for Liam everyone of Liam's close friends had gone out early in the morning to check up on their customers and making sure they all had been keeping up with their payments. Cheryl was out shopping and Bear was taken out to a park with his nanny. The whole pad was left open for the two.

When the two men left Starbucks Liam secretly was able to slip off his wedding ring after helping Zayn inside his nice black Lamborghini. He must had seen the band already but Liam chose to pretend he hadn't. He very well may have not since he hadn't said anything in the time they when they were flirting.

The whole long car ride was pretty quiet but the tension between them was heavy. Real heavy even though Zayn's boss was on the other side of the earpiece instructing him what to do the whole entire time.

Driving up the spacious driveway Zayn went into complete shock. Liam's mansion was fucking massive. Never in his life had Zayn seen a house so big besides the ones on TV but he never thought they were that big in person.

"Welcome to my LA mansion. One out of my 4 mansions." Liam announced in pride as he parked the car in the open connected garages.

"4?" Simon didn't even have to ask Zayn to ask where. Liam gradually answered right away.

"Yep, I have one in Florida, New York, here and well the fourth is a safehouse. I can't quite tell you where that one is." Liam got out quickly mumbling the rest. He was hurrying to the other side to help the other man out.

"I never properly introduced myself." Liam remarked just before opening the garage door that led into his home.

Zayn shyly batted his long lashes at him "Neither have I."

The brunette held a friendly hand out "I'm Liam."

Taking Liam's hand Zayn almost forgot both his names, his focus was distracted by the tingles he was feeling in his fingers "I'm Z-Rodger."  _'Good job, Zayn. Expose yourself'_

"Rodger."

"Cute." He winked opening the door wide for the young boy to walk through. Thank Jesus he hadn't picked up on his slip.

"Thank you, Liam." He gave a sly smirk as he strode inside the big mansion taking lead.

Liam's eyes automatically fell to Zayn's clothed fit bum. Dirty thoughts began clouding his brain the more he stared, that was until Zayn caught him.

"Like what you see?" Zayn teasingly wiggled his bum chuckling.

"God I'm so sorry." Liam covered his face in shame "That was un-gentlemen like of me."

"No it's fine, I'm only messing with you. I don't mind it really." Zayn couldn't believe what he was saying "I like the attention. I'm a tease though so be careful tough guy." _'Let me just keep digging myself a deeper hole'_

Liam raised his brows knowing exactly what the omega meant "Oh" he placed his arms behind his back, a smirk raising upon his lips "Do you have a kink of driving Alphas mad or something?"

"I guess you could say that." Zayn casually admitted as he sat on the big fluffy dark couch returning the smirk "They never get what they want from me." A sound of pride arose in his tone. "I like how I can lead them on them and right when they think they've got me I run off leaving them frustrated. In that moment I feel like for once I've got control."

"That's the worst kind of omega." Liam chuckled as he sat beside him "If I were one of them alphas I wouldn't let you run off to far. You'll instead be crawling right back to me."

Jeez, Zayn's stomach dropped and he felt incredibly dizzy. Before he could process his words the next thing he knew Liam's hand was cupping his cheek. The touch of his skin burned into his leaving an invisible mark Zayn knew he'd feel for the rest of his life.

"And how exactly would you do that?" Zayn blunted in question in a low mono tone that perhaps was too making him sound seductive.  _'You know what I'll just shoot myself after today. Problem solved.'_

"Well first I wouldn't let you go in the first place." He drew closer face to face with the younger man. Liam was so close he could count every one of Zayn's eyelashes that were perfectly aligned along his lash line.

Anxious by their closeness Zayn spoke up to cool their odd tension "Really? But-"

"You did say you fall a lot, right?" Liam didn't even give him a second to answer "I'd have already attached, I wouldn't let you tease me. Then I'd have you fall for me over and over again so when you even attempt to leave you'd be right back here-" his head moved closer Zayn could see the man's faded freckles. "I mean I like challenges and I rarely ever loose. "

Hoping to reconsider whatever Liam was about to do Zayn tried to open his mouth and stall him but as he did he remembered their conversation they had before leaving Starbucks. Fuck maybe he really did fall for him. Already? No no no...wrong!  _'It's his looks your attracted too Zayn!'_

Liam's eyes gazed down to Zayn's pink moistened lips "You already fell into my arms so I think I got one step down." He said quietly moving in as he fluttered his eyes closed.

_'Shut he's gonna kiss me! No it can't happen. Not yet. No come on stay professional!! YOUR A SPY FOR GODS SAKE!'_

In panic Zayn immediately turned his head having Liam crash his lips onto his stubbled cheek. "Good try, baby" the drug lord instead kissed down Zayn's sharp jawline and went straight to his virgin neck.

 _'Fuck someone talk. What the hell am I supposed to do? Let him kiss my neck and-'_ his cock twitched at the swirl of Liam's tongue. He struggled to suppress a moan in response.  _'NO!'_

Through his natural desire Zayn forced himself to take control of his body. He pushed himself back while his hands flew to Liam's shoulder to hold him down "Not today, cutie." That's the best thing he could come up with since nobody on the other line would fucking help him come up with something better. What were they all doing? Jacking off?

The latter pulled far away face palming "Holy shit I'm sorry. You're just...fuck okay." Liam pulled his hand off his face and looked dead in the boy's eyes "I know we just met but when you fell into my arms and I told you I never had fallen in my life until I bumped into you I meant I fell for you. Please don't think of me as some fuckboy trying to get you into bed it's just I genuinely like you. I never had this feeling before. I'm not used to it. Please forgive me. Taking advantage of you would fucking kill me. You're too gorgeous." So many meaningful full words fell from Liam's mouth Zayn honestly had no clue how to respond to them. No one ever said such things to him.

"It's alright. Don't flip." Zayn shyly kissed Liam's cheek quickly as a way to say it was fine. " I like you too but I think we should start out slow, ya know?" He knew not what else to say.

"Right, you're right." Liam sat back into his couch taking a breath "My bad I forgot." He randomly sat right back up eyeing Zayn's coffee stained shirt "You still need some fresh clothes."

Zayn chuckled his nose suddenly picking up a strong scent of Carmel Macchiato that he had spilled all over himself. "Yeah, I forgot as well."

"Come." The drug lord stood up pulling Zayn's wrist with him "I'll take you to my bedroom."

Okay did Liam not hear him when he said  _"Take things slow?"_  Like shit he was hot and all but....what if the rumors of him being a rapist was true? And another thing why the hell was Simon or Shawn not saying anything to him?!

Here he was with one of the most violent criminals in the world! IN HIS HOUSE! and all Zayn had was a tiny hand gun that might not do much damage because one Zayn was majorly attracted to the man and two a bullet to the man's mass would only be a thorn. It would be insanely impossible to take him down.

Liam must of seen Zayn's anxious looks because he quickly dropped his wrist and stepped back out of the boy's personal space "My main bathroom is in there. It's nicer than the others and I've got clean clothes there...

I didn't mean any suggestions when I mentioned my bedroom." He stumbled over his words explaining himself.

"No it's all good. I understand." Zayn never been so relieved. He just hoped the man was keeping his word and wasn't planning on kidnapping him and taking advantage of him.

"Here it is." Zayn forgot they had been walking to the room. He was too deep in thought in what could've happened.

Liam opened the room and walked in.

Zayn hesitated for a moment his eyes taking in the large room. He made sure to take notes of places he could possibly escape if he had too and what weapons he could use against the bigger man if he became a major threat.

"Coming in, love?" Liam asked oblivious to what the boy was really doing.

"Oh yeah." The spy stepped inside and followed Liam into his master bathroom.

Shit it was huge and it smelled so good. The floor was of expensive white tiles. The bathtub was white and gold and it had jets. Beside the tub was a walk in shower designed modern with black faded glass the flooring of it was molten rock type of tile.

Near the door was a huge mirror with a black and gold marbled counter which matched with the theme of the room. Then the things at the counter nicely organized caught his eyes. Their was make up, perfume, a pink tooth brush, jewelry, a gold flat iron and little a diamond box. How could Zayn forget? The man had a missus but they did plan on getting a divorce, not that he cared...

Liam followed Zayn's eyes to the counter. He then let out a heavy breath sounding like he'd been holding it in for a quite a long time "Fuck, okay I know how it looks but please hear me out."

The special agent turned to look at him to hear his excuse.

"I am married and I have a son." Liam looked down licking his lips in shame "I don't even love the woman though. I was forced into the marriage for my mothers sake." He picked his head up tearing up a bit. Zayn's natural instinct was to hug and comfort him but hell no he couldn't. So he just stood back listening.

"My Mother was on her deathbed. I wanted to give her a grandchild before she died. It was always her dream to see me as a married man with a grand baby.

Cheryl was someone I met randomly and I practically paid her to be my wife." He wiped the forming tears in his eyes and breathed "She's a gold digger. I knew that from the start but at least I got to give my mother what she wanted. When Bear was born though I became a changed man. I used to be a ruthless arrogant ass but my son made me kind. If anything ever happened to him I'd end up killing myself."

Liam wiped his eyes going on "Apart from my son Cheryl only got worse with me. I mean I never made the best decisio-I-I never loved her so I'll be honest I have brought others home before you. I'd only have a quickie, send them back out with a stack of money and told them to never contact me again. I never force myself on anyone though, all consented."

He brought his bottom lip under his top teeth "Anyways your the first person I've brought home and not gone straight to bed with. I must say I'm infatuated with you. I really do like you. I'd like to take you out on a proper date and buy you things. I haven't done any of that since I was a teenager with my first girlfriend. I haven't felt this way in forever."

Boy the spy was blushing like crazy though his heart broke for him a bit.

So the rumors must had not been true. Zayn cursed himself for believing them "Wow I completely understand where you're coming from and I'm so sorry to hear that." He shyly bit his lip "I'd actually would like to go on a date with you but you don't need to spend your money on me. On top of that, it is wrong considering you are a married man."

"Yeah I know." Liam sighed eyes faltering "Her and I aren't even mated though. I plan on divorcing her very soon but you see she's being too stubborn at the moment. She's hooked onto my money like a leech."

Zayn scratched his beard with a light smile "You need to cut off her her spending and give her a certain amount of money to spend. If she runs out let her throw her fit and give up. You give into her too much she's used to getting what she wants."

The older man gave a slight unsure nod "She nags so much if I don't give her money. She even becomes physical. I never hit back but I want too. She drives me insane, Rodger you don't understand. Giving her money is the only way to keep her mouth shut." Liam explained showing through his tone how much of a hassle the bitch was.

"Well like I said. Don't give it to her. It will only make her worse and more attached to the money. It will all become worse before it becomes better. That's why you need to stay as strong as you can, stand your ground and say no. Trust me it will help build you after so next time you'll be able to take it and do what you hadn't done before." Zayn thoroughly explained giving him the best advice he could to help Liam learn to deal with his problem.

Liam's eyes widened in realization "You're right." He shuffled closer to the spy "I like the way you think. You sound like Mr. wise."

Zayn pulled a weird face at that "Mr. wise." He laughed "That's a new one."

Minutes later Liam had brought him a clean white T-shirt like the one he was wearing to change into. That was all he really needed.

Liam's t-shirt was huge on him. They had a bit of a size difference when it came to height but Liam was pretty muscular and far more buff than himself which probably explained the reason for the shirt being huge.

Zayn put his leather jacket over the shirt being mindful of the gun strapped around him. The white shirt would have given it away so the only way he could hide it was to wear the jacket no matter how silly he'd look.

He kept his sunglasses nicely positioned on one of the pockets of the jacket. He was sure everyone back at the apartments could see everything yet they still hadn't said a word to him since he had walked inside Liam's house. What the hell was going on?

Stepping out of the bedroom Zayn decided to wander away from the living room. An open room down the hall caught Zayn's eye. He could see baby blue walls shining through it. It seemed like quite an interesting room.

Drawn to it Zayn walked inside caring little about Liam catching him.

Inside Zayn was quick to figure out, it was the nursery for Liam's little boy.

The curious spy ran his hand along the wooden crib. His eyes scanned the inside of it. There was a blue knit blanket with a little tag sewed into it that read  **'Bear Grey Payne'**

For some random odd reason Zayn felt the urge to cry. He didn't get why.

Maybe because it reminded him of how he was a devoted spy agent and he didn't have time for a proper relationship nor a marriage. He couldn't go out to find an alpha to mate with him and impregnate him.

God he'd do anything to have a baby of his own. He hated that the one main thing he had to sacrifice in order to be the agent he wanted to be was having a family.

"I see you've found my son's room."

Zayn turned to face the door wiping his tears as fast as he could hoping to save himself the embarrassment.

"You alright?"The drug lord asked, tone full of worry.

So much fo that " 'M fine." Zayn lied forcing on a smile.

Liam walked in giving the spy a knowing look "You can tell me, babe." Why did he have to be so kind and alluring?

The raven haired boy breathed in slowly choosing to be upfront a bit "It's just I've been so caught up in my work I haven't been able to find an alpha to mate with or marry or have children with." He giggled "I guess you could say I'm a bit jealous."

"Love." Liam cupped his cheek calming him "A beautiful man like you will have no issues finding an alpha. Just go out there and don't be afraid. You're still young after all. You have time, babe. Soon you'll have that family you want."  _'Can I have that family with you?'_

A bit dazed by how close Liam was Zayn nodded in agreement though inside he still felt he had no hope.

In his job he wasn't even allowed to have a relationship at all because the person could find him out and maybe ruin the agencies cover etc. he was in a top secret organization for gods sake. It was highly forbidden.

"Come, love" Liam took Zayn's hand leading him out to the massive living room

The spy was still having a hard time adjusting to the size of the mansion. The fact Liam had 3 more of these mansions had Zayn in disbelief. He only owned a small little London terrace.

The walls of his terrace were thin enough to hear his neighbors every doing and there was only two small bedrooms that were the size of a small walk in closet. The whole place was crowded and tight. Despite being a special agent he saved up most of his money and gave the rest away to his family that needed it. He was far too generous and caring. He always put family first.

"So." Liam gestured Zayn to sit back on the couch.

Once Zayn took a seat and gave Liam his attention Liam proceeded to talk "Im hosting a big party this Friday night. Would you like to come?"

 _"Say yes."_  Shawn ordered suddenly into his ear.

Zayn rolled his eyes. So now they talk?

They were there the whole time and said nothing. He could have been murdered by Liam and they would have said nothing but if he invites him to a party or something they'd talk?

They focused more on the case than his well being _'Assholes!'_

"Yeah I'd love too." Zayn accepted with a smile.

Liam gave a big pleased smile in return "Great, it will be here at 9:30pm. Bring a drink...Vodka, Whiskey, Rum anything you want. I'll have a car sent for you. Can I get your address?"

 _"Give him the apartment address."_ Shawn ordered.

Zayn did as told and gave him his full address"And I guess I'll bring some whiskey. It's nice and warm and soothing to me."

"I agree." Liam pursed his lips slightly, a look flashed in his eyes, Zayn couldn't quite put his finger on. "My missus will be here but I think you and I can get some alone time."

 _'Define alone time.'_ Zayn wanted to ask but for the sake of his team behind the camera he felt that would rather sound a bit too inappropriate even though they'd already heard and seen so much inappropriate things the whole time and yet they stayed silent. The thought of them getting off on all this had Zayn pretty disgusted.

"Slow, Mr. Payne. Remember?" Zayn remainded with a bop to the older man's nose.

"I know, I wasn't meaning we'd have a quickie or anything. We could talk if you want...but if you wanted to maybe do somethings I'd be down to do them with you." His bottom lip stuck behind his front teeth as he gave a suggestive wink.

As earlier Zayn's cock twitched back awake.  _'Fuck, stay professional Malik!'_ He told himself. He tried keeping his composure but this man, sorry no HANDSOME bad boy was making it very difficult for him.

The spy did his best to stay in character. He lifted his lips into a smirk and raised a brow "We'll see. However the vibe goes."

Liam gave a nod lowering his smirk that turned into a blush "So um aside from that would you like to join me for coffee tomorrow, Rodger?"

"Yeah I'd like that." Shawn nor Simon even had a chance to answer for him. Zayn was already ahead of the game or he was just eager to see the drug lord again.

"Great...9am?" He smiled with pleasure like he had just won a fortune despite him already owning every dollar on earth.

"Yeah 9am, I'll meet you there." Zayn agreed.

"Good I can't wait." They both stood up at the same time "I'll give you a ride home."

"Thank you."   
~  
Pretty soon they had arrived back Zayn's apartment or technically his agency headquarters but like he could tell Liam that. That would obviously blow his cover and just about ruin the whole operation.

Liam parked at the front of the building sighing as he turned to the undercover spy next to him "I forgot to ask. You sound British yourself...what part of England are you from?"

Zayn quickly remembered his characters origin. God he hated being someone else sometimes "Leeds, Yorkshire. Whereabouts are you from?"

"Wolverhampton." Liam lightly giggled "Some people call me the wolf of Wolverhampton. They say I'm big and tough and have a bark of a wolf leader. A leader in a pack." He sounded so proud of himself.

The spy found that quite interesting. How ironic to be a huge leader in a drug cartel at a young age and let's not forget the fact he was an alpha, so him being like a legit leader in a pack and being from Wolverhampton did make him like a head wolf. Zayn could see it.

"That's pretty interesting." Zayn scratched his head shyly trying to relate  "I'm Pakistani on my father's side. I was always called horrible things." he dropped his gaze feeling bad for himself.

He didn't even know why he mentioned that, it didn't fit at all with what they were talking about but it would have made sense if Zayn was able to share his real name and explain to him his name meant 'King' but of course he couldn't.

So he couldn't think of anything else to say except for that. He brought up the past he hated remembering. All those racial slurs and those guys that beat him up as a kid who always referred to him as a rag head or a Paki. He'd cry at times from those horrible memories.

Liam put a comforting hand on Zayn's thigh "I'm so sorry. Don't ever let the past get to you, yeah?" He gave him a sweet smile "I don't care where your background is from. I think you are a very wise mature man. You have a lot of wisdom, not many have that and your so kind and unique..." His thumb caressed his thigh sending shivers down Zayn's spine "That's what I like about you. And you got some sass. I love it when a smart man has a bite. It's quite uncommon because most omegas aren't strong like that. I like that you're different."

And again Zayn blushed. Jesus Christ, this man was the first man to make him blush more times in a whole day. He was actually feeling bad about the fact he was doing all this to lead him into a trap. For once he really was hating his job.

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me. I'm being solely honest, babe." Liam slid his hand off and got out quickly to help him out.

Liam walked Zayn up to the 3rd floor where his room was to say his goodbyes at his door.

Reaching his room Zayn leaned back on the door while Liam put his hand over his head and smiled down at him, he was uncomfortably close but Zayn didn't mind.

"This is my apartment." He remarked on purpose before Liam could get any closer.

"It seems nice." He kept his alluring brown orbs in the omega's.

"Yeah it is. It's quite spacious." It took all his will power not to glance at the luscious plump lips in front of him. He knew if he even peeked at them for a second he'd be the one to close the gap between them. "I'll invite you in someday."

Liam put his free hand at Zayn's chin as he hovered over him getting even closer "I'd really like that."

They both fell into an intense silence. Zayn began to panic again he knew Liam intended on kissing him but he couldn't let it happen though his body yearned for the simple touch and well much more.

He took his heat pills the day before, right? Why was he so sexually frustrated with this man or criminal or whatever he fucking was?

As the alpha closed in he closed his eyes and gulped stopping right before he could touch his lip. His mint tobacco breath fanned over his face "Can I kiss you?"

_'Okay team where the fuck are you?There is no way I'm making this decision alone because if I do I'd probably end up doing something I'd regret and get in trouble for.'_

_"Not yet, Zayn."_ Simon said relieving the boy. So now they help in this situation. Why didn't they do that back at Liam's house?

"Too soon." Zayn snickered teasingly before leaning up to kiss the man's scruffy cheek. "How's that, babe?"

Liam chuckled showing his perfect teeth "You're really cute." He dove down to peck under the omega's ear "I'll see you tomorrow. 9am?" He asked making sure as he leaned away dropping his hands from the boy.

"Yep." Zayn nodded keeping his back glued to the door.

"Can't wait." He waved goodbye with a big smile as he walked away.

Zayn put his hand to his thumping heart. He felt like collapsing to the floor. He had never felt this way before towards anyone. He really had no idea how to control these odd new feelings.

"Zayn?"

The undercover spy stumbled back through the open door unexpectedly into a pair of arms. Had he been there fantasizing that long?

"Agent Peters." Zayn turned around quickly patting himself down changing the cheesy look on his face.

"You good, man?" The other agent asked holding back a giggle.

"Of course just a little startled, is all." Zayn partly lied hoping he hadn't picked up on his obvious crush on the criminal.

Agent Peters raised his eyebrows with a sly knowing smirk "Mhm." Yep Okay he knew. He was far too obvious "Well, Simon is coming in to discuss how today's operation went and what we should do tomorrow." He notified as he closed the door behind him.

"Right. I'll get some tea started for them." Zayn went into the kitchen with the agent following behind him.

Peters leaned on the wall crossing his arms "I really hope you're not falling for this man."

Zayn bit his tongue hard and groaned out an ow before he answered. The metal taste of his blood made him cringe "Why would you say that?"

The fellow agent shrugged chuckling "You're so flustered at the mention of the man. Also the whole time you were in his presence-"

"Piss off, I don't like him." Zayn was so defensive about it. His fellow agent knew the signs, he clearly wasn't stupid. Zayn just wanted Peters to shut up before Simon walked in on their conversation.

"Okay whatever you say." He grimaced lowering his tone as he became serious "Just don't let yourself fall too deep. He's a dangerous criminal. I know your Omega instincts are drawing you to him but this is 2018 and your a high ranked spy agent. Control yourself, Malik."

Zayn huffed shaking his head "I know what I'm doing. Don't worry about me. I'm not afraid of him." He started the stove glancing back agent Peters "Like I told you I don't like him. He's attractive yeah okay but this a role I'm playing. I'm only doing my job."

Peters snorted holding back a hysterical laugh "Yeah. You know when he's gone you don't need to dramatize your role by standing there with your jaw dropped with drool coming out of your mouth staring off towards the elevators where he left. You're to obvious."

Zayn began blushing. Was this his 10th time blushing today? Or more? God he already lost count of how many times he'd been blushing.

"Ha! See!" Peters jumped up and down pointing and laughing at him "You're blushing, dude."

The poor boy blushed harder "Seriously fuck off Evan Peters. It doesn't matter okay. We need to focus on the case not if I have a crush on the big evil dangerous drug lord." He stomped over to him to punch his arm "We're spy agents not little school girls." He returned to the stove to place the kettle onto it.

Peters tangled his arms with a chuckle "Exactly. So be professional, to. Don't go falling for the suspect we're after."

Zayn waved his hand at him with a roll of his eyes "Worry about you."

"We're a team, Malik. We worry about eachother. I'm only warning you because I care for you're safety. I know I can't control how you feel about people but that's the best I can do." Agent Peters explained.

Zayn made an ugh noise as he leaned back into the counter giving the older agent a sarcastic glare. "I get that and I can reassure you I won't fall for him."  _'Too late I already have...'_  
"Okay? Okay so that's the end of that. No need to bring it up again." Zayn turned around swaying his hips being the stubborn little ass he was.

Honestly Evan knew already and he didn't want him to keep on going about it. He'd be the type to sit there and drag it on in front of the chief. He wouldn't mean to but that's how was.

A big mouth always wanting to be the right one. Explains why his rank position was 5th. Simon didn't like his I'm always right attitude.

For once though Evan was right. As much as Zayn wanted to deny it he couldn't. Peters thoughts were on the dot. It was wrong to have a crush on the man they were after. Zayn learned that back in criminal investigation class in college. He always followed the rules with that. Never did he have an issue which was part of the reason why he got main roles in missions. He also was very good at manipulating the enemies and luring them in.

No one else in the squad could act like him but after meeting Mr. Payne Zayn forgot everything he had been taught. The man made it impossible for him to focus on his job.

Honestly he had a feeling this operation would end up going very wrong. He knew he had to stay positive but the feeling was overwhelming. Something bad was bound to happen very soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Well there’s the prologue.  
> Next chapter I will have up in a few minutes so bare with me. Please share your thoughts about my story and share what you think will happen. It would mean so much to me. I appreciate you all reading this. Much love. <3


End file.
